


Caught In The Kitchen

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling, Edie and Jakob are the coolest parents, Embarrassment, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Troll, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Fassbender's infamous SAS commercial:</p><p>One night Sharon stumbles over a stark-naked young man in her kitchen. Jakob and Edie do the same but with an entirely different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on what I should be working on, I finished the WIP for [ this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=22281701#t22281701) prompt on the kink meme. I deviated quite far from it though, my apologies to the OP! 
> 
> The "Underage" warning is for Charles being 16 in the first chapter. 
> 
> All my love to [ lonelyparts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyparts) for doing incredible beta work on this!!!

The floor was tiled, tiles she most definitely hadn’t picked from the interior designer’s catalogue. Where had the panelled floor of her room gone? Sharon took a deep breath. 

The wall ahead of her stopped swaying and the weight of her body returned to her feet. The windows of this room had bars. So the ground floor it was. Instead of a long line of commodes and kitschy wallpaper, there were cupboards and different stoves. Instead of her big four-poster bed, there was an equally large table in the centre. 

After the chauffeur had brought her to the porch, something soft and warm had carried her upstairs. So why was she in the kitchen? And why was there a naked man standing in front of the fridge? A very young and handsome man. Last summer, Steve the butler had hired something like it.  
She could almost feel the weight and strength of a young healthy body pressing her up against sauna’s wooden walls, the scent of sandalwood and pheromone saturated sweat filling her. 

“Ayl..”

Sharon’s tongue danced and twisted in her mouth.

“Are you new?”

The poor thing looked frightened. She straightened up and coquettishly put her hand on her hips. She missed by a few inches and had to adjust the crooked pose. 

“No, no ma’am.”

“Whyyy are you naked? Are you one of the new valets?”

The contours of his body swam before her eyes. Maybe she really had had a little too much to drink. She was tired, so tired. The lids of her eyes kept drooping but when she pulled herself together again, his impossibly tiny waist came into focus. His lovely and bare impossibly tiny waist. 

“Why are you naked?” she repeated.

“I, uhm, I was told no one would be awake at this hour. This was… quicker.”

“So are you one of Steve’s guys?”

“No ma’am, I’m one of Charles’.”

Those sad, disapproving blue eyes that judged her always. Even when they weren’t directed at her and the boy was far away. No child should have eyes like his. She sniffed. 

“Charles doesn’t need a valet. He thinks he’s too good for them.”

The walls began swaying again and the young, handsome man turned blurry. There was something warm and wet on her face.

“I’m not his val- are you alright?”

The tiles were rolling in waves, yet the man was standing still. How could he, when suddenly the floor came closer and everything crashed. There was no pain. Only strong, hard lines of muscle holding her up. So careful and so lovely. Just what she needed. What she always needed and all the others got. 

“Is he fucking you?”

Loud noises approached from down the hall. Why couldn’t everyone just shut up?! No. Not shut up. Be loud and let it all out! No quietness ever again, no silent disapproval. It was time to be heard.

“Shhhhh…”

“Always shhhh!” Forever shhhh, since the beginning, since she’d been a little girl, dressed in fine clothes by her mother, then dressed in even finer clothes by her husband and still after he’d left her alone in this screwed up world, where everyone was quiet no matter how much they wanted to scream. Through all of her time here: shhhhhh.

The soft thing from before was back. It whispered to her. Bed. Yes, bed was a good idea.

“Shhhhh!” Sharon cackled. 

The tiles still moved but her feet found a way of navigating over them safely. She patted the muscle-y chest a little too hard, but she loved the feeling of warm skin and a heartbeat under her palm. Looking up into the pretty, worried and confused eyes she slurred:

“He will ruin you, you know? The quiet ones will ruin you.”

Then she let the maid drag her back upstairs to her room. 

 

Erik was deep red but the stout maid did not even seem to notice his state of undress. Given the scene before him, she must have been used to worse.  
Erik had had an inkling before, why Charles usually visited him at the crappy flat share he rented with Janos instead of inviting him to this palace. It also explained why he never took a sip of any alcohol offered to him either. 

Erik grabbed an apron and made his way back. No one seemed to be disturbed by the lady of the house shouting in the middle of the night. Especially not Charles. 

He hadn’t moved since Erik had left to get some milk. He remained sprawled out on his huge bed, occupying as much space as he could with his short frame. What a fitting position for the boy who tried to do everything at once. High school, college, being a grown man within a worryingly experienced body, while keeping hold of the beautiful curiosity of a child. 

The enthusiasm with which he had approached Erik after their seminar had swept him away. His readiness to discuss everything anew, but deeper this time, so full of wonderfully crazy ideas. Finally, Erik had found someone else who was so passionate about what he believed was true. 

Erik slid back in the bed. In less than ten seconds Charles clung to him without waking up. He nuzzled Erik’s neck and made unconscious happy noises. Never pay heed to the words of a drunk; Charles was vibrant and alive, not quiet. He would never ruin Erik. 

He looked at the peaceful face of the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead before he let the warmth of the other body and their synchronised breathing lull him back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different chapter, different verse, different story. Time for fluff! :D

Charles wasn’t sure what exactly had woken him but when he came to himself he was nestled close to Erik’s back, face pressed into one of his bony, broad shoulders. Erik’s single bed was too narrow for them both, yet Charles’ boyfriend had still insisted that he come over and watch horror movies with him. 

“It will be fun! And my parents are out of town ‘til tomorrow night, so, please.” 

Charles hadn’t understood why it was so important for Erik to come here when Charles had a fully functional bachelor pad in the city, with a king-size bed mind you, until Erik had voiced the offer Charles had sensed waiting on the tip of his tongue all month long. There were some things one preferred to do in a more familiar environment for the first time and Charles could respect that. 

He leaned up to look down on the boy’s relaxed face. He was completely out, the thin lips set in a small pout and drool pooling on his pillow. He was adorable like this but he also finally looked his age, and Charles couldn’t help the pang of guilt.

Erik was far more mature than most seventeen year olds, taller than him and had always given very enthusiastic consent to everything they’d done before and done tonight, but Charles still felt like a child molester from time to time.

He kissed the nape of the boy’s neck with dry lips and a sigh, and suddenly noticed how thirsty he was. He couldn’t find his boxers after he’d disentangled himself from the bed sheets but it was a hot summer and they were alone in the warm house anyway. 

Charles liked it. The house wasn’t big, it’d probably fit in Charles’ family home a dozen times, and didn’t have the most modern décor (on the contrary, Erik had told Charles that his mother constantly brought in stuff from dead relatives to remember them by, even if they hadn’t talked in 20 years) but it was cosy, homey and obviously lived-in. 

He made his way past the remains of their make-out-break feast of watermelons and homemade oatmeal cookies into the dark kitchen, bumping his toe and swearing loudly as he switched on the light. The appliances were old, the refrigerator wasn’t the newest model either, but the cool air streaming out of it still felt wonderful on his sweaty skin. 

There wasn’t much orange juice remaining in the carton beside the plethora of Tupperware boxes Erik’s mother had left for him. Charles took it out and lifted it to his lips since he would throw it away anyway. Then the door to the front porch clicked open. 

Charles wasn’t a fool or particularly slow, but in that moment he just froze and gawked at the faces staring back at him from the entryway. A stout middle-aged woman with Erik’s high cheekbones, and a slender man in his late forties with Erik’s big eyes and impressive jawline. The astonishment on Mr. and Mrs. Lensherr’s faces wasn’t any less than on their guest’s. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in our kitchen?!!”

Charles was close to panic, his boyfriend’s parents, in the middle of the night, thinking he was a burglar, they wouldn’t know who he was, would they? Erik had told them he was gay and they seemed to be alright with it, but would they approve of him? What if they threw him out right now, what if he never saw Erik again? 

The fact that he was butt-naked only dawned on him when Mrs. Lensherr lowered her eyes from his already blushing face. Hurriedly, he tried to cover up with the Tropicana carton, a mission that wasn’t very successful and, he was sure, made him turn purple. 

“Charles… Charles Xavier. I’m…”

“Charles the tutor?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m Erik’s chemistry tutor.”

“That can’t be, Erik told us he was a PhD student…”

“I am a PhD student, genetics, but I’m only 22, I swear! Nothing happened, I mean nothing illegal happened, we waited, Erik is legal, I’m not a pervert!” 

Charles was mortified by the flood of words but he couldn’t stop, even as the eyes of Erik’s parents grew wider and wider. Oh shit! All the blood that had coloured his face suddenly dropped to his feet and Charles just wished that fainting would be considered an acceptable escape from this horrid conversation. 

“Mama? Papa?”

Erik had appeared by the doorframe, praise Einstein. The Armani shorts hanging loosely on his hips were Charles’, the tight washed-out Mickey Mouse shirt his own and with hair askew he couldn’t have looked more delectable if he’d tried. Or more like jailbait. Oh dear, Charles really WAS a pervert. 

“What’s going on Erik? What is a naked man doing in our kitchen.” Erik’s eyes trailed over Charles’ body and he could have sworn that there was a mischievous, highly amused glint to them. 

“That’s Charles, he’s sleeping over and I don’t know why he’s naked in the kitchen either. Charles?”

“I… I was thirsty.”

“He was thirsty, see? I’m glad you’re back!” 

Erik stepped forward and hugged his parents, completely disregarding his humiliated boyfriend who was still waiting for a goddamned fold in the earth to open up and swallow him whole. 

“If you don’t mind though, it’s the middle of the night and I’d rather go back to bed now. Are you coming too, Charles?” 

Charles only nodded like a puppet on strings and tried to depart in a way that wouldn’t include presenting Erik’s parents his backside again. 

They were midway up the stairs when Erik’s father, Jacob, Charles remembered, called after them:

“Does this mean we’ve been paying a man to have sex with you?”

“You’re not paying for the extra tuition, Pa, Charles does it free of charge.”

There was a little pause.

“Good then. Sleep well, honey!”

“You too!”

 

Back in Erik’s room, Charles immediately turned to Erik who smiled at him brightly. 

“Well, that didn’t go exactly according to plan but it wasn’t too bad either, was it?”

“Not too bad what… wait a minute. According to plan? You planned this?”

“Yes. Ok, not the finding you naked in the kitchen bit, but I knew that they would arrive tonight and you would have met them at the breakfast table.” 

As Erik’s smile turned into a very smug one, anger flared up in Charles. 

“You think this is funny? To bowl me a googly like that? Your mother just saw me _naked_. I made an arse out of myself down there!”

“Relax, mom is a nurse, she sees naked people all the time. She’ll probably tease you for a while and make comments about your cute tuches though. The one I’m very fond of too by the way.” 

Erik grinned and tried to sidle closer but when he saw that Charles was still mad, doubt seeped into the oh-so-pleased-with-himself expression. He sighed and sat down on the bed. There wasn’t much space anywhere else.

“Charles… I’m sorry that I surprised you like this, but it seemed to be the only way you’d believe me.” 

“Believe what?!” Charles remained standing and crossed his arms. When there were parties involved he’d seen naked too, the whole birthday suit situation bothered him decisively less.

“That they wouldn’t mind us being together. You’re always so concerned about that. I’ve told you that my parents are cool about me being gay and they know that I’d bring a guy along sooner or later. Mom is five years older than Pa too, they don’t mind the age difference. I was prepared for a battle when I told them I was interested in someone a few months ago but all they did was tell me not to bring home a troublemaker and that they trusted my judgement. And what could be better than me scoring a future professor of genetics? Well, a Jewish future professor of genetics, probably, they know that you’re a goy now…” 

Charles groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry Charles but you always stalled meeting my parents and I wanted to get it over with. They know you now and they’ll like you I promise. Do you want to know why? Because I like you, I love you and that’s the only thing that matters to them.” 

Erik’s voice left no doubt that he fully believed what he said.

Charles glanced at the boy on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t one of the people that forgave everything when someone told them they loved them, but the sincerity with which Erik looked up to him washed away the most biting of the ire.  
It also helped that he was right. Charles had been avoiding meet-the-parents scenarios, not just with Erik, not just because he was afraid they wouldn’t approve of him. Ever since Gaby had taken him home to her mentally unstable mother and perversely cruel father during his senior year, solely because that was “what you do”, he tried to dodge situations like it. 

He had enough problems with his own family and no desire to be drawn into the drama of another. But Erik’s family was different, they were doting and seemed to be good people and … wasn’t the whole point of being in a relationship to be there for your partner, in both the good and the bad? 

Maybe Charles needed a little more good than others, but he loved Erik (he was certain of it now, when did that happen?) and if he wanted to go further with him he would have to deal with Erik’s demons as well one day. And so far it didn’t seem like they hid among his core family members. So why be so reluctant? 

He looked at Erik, all long limbs and wide eyes, but so much strength and promise hidden inside that pretty, determined head. Charles took a few steps, sat down with Erik and stayed silent for a while. 

“I love you too.”  
“And your parents seem nice.” 

“They are nice, you’ll see.” 

Charles crooked a smile at the slightly pleading undertone to Erik’s insistence. 

He reached for Erik’s soft cheeks with only a hint of stubbles and stroked the beautiful structure of the bones underneath. 

“I will give it a try. I do hope you understand why I wasn’t too pleased with this though,” Erik rolled his eyes and smirked but did look a little embarrassed by his “teenage” reaction in the next second. 

“I’m serious. Promise me not to jump anything as big on me ever again. At least not in the near future.” 

Erik cast down his gaze and nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

Charles couldn’t hide the smile at the genuineness in Erik’s voice. 

“Apology accepted.”

He tucked some of the lengthening hair back behind his ear; Erik would need a haircut soon, and watched how Erik leaned into the touch with a half wicked, half blissful smile curling his lips. 

“Come here.” 

Erik drew closer and Charles kissed those lips ‘til the smile dissolved in an open-mouthed, wanton embrace. Long fingers idly stroked over Charles’ flank and lost themselves in thick brown curls as they sank back into the bed. Charles’ hands slowly worked their way down an unfairly muscled back, down to the small of it, where his more demanding caresses caused the other man to groan. 

“You know, if you want to, I can totally make it up to you.” 

Someone this young shouldn’t be able to put this much honey in his voice. 

It wasn’t a question of wanting though, not in the slightest. 

“I’d love to, but not with your parents sleeping next door,” Charles said between kisses to Erik’s neck and the underside of his jaw. 

Erik drew his head back a little.

“Why not? I had to listen to them getting it on long enough. Time I get my reven-“

“Please stop talking!”


End file.
